


Study Break

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, mild sorta d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: “When I invited you over, it was on the express condition that you do not distract me from work,” Rose said.
Relationships: Louis Weasley/Rose Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr "Like what you see?” from a prompt list featuring Louis Weasley.
> 
> Contains a few words of French gleaned from google translate. I apologise in advance for it's total wrongitude.

Louis Weasley reached up with one hand brushed his some of his mop of golden-red hair out of his eyes and continued to read one of Rose Weasley’s books. The motion small as it was caught Rose’s attention and she looked up at him.

Louis was a long, tubular young man, who almost too tall to fit on Rose’s bed, his crossed ankles hung just over the end of the duvet and he was slightly bent in the middle, so he could gaze down into the book. He wore jeans, an invitingly soft looking fleece jumper and a content serene expression as he slowly leafed through the novel.

To cover up the fact that she was staring at him. Rose tutted loudly.

“Hmm?” Louis looked up from the book. “Everything okay Rose?”

“When I invited you over, it was on the express condition that you do not distract me from work,” Rose said.

“Oh.” Louis blinked. “Didn’t mean to.”

“A likely story,” Rose grumbled.

Louis didn’t take offence, instead he laughed, a warm ringing sound that just made the issue worse as it elicited a surge of merriment in response. 

“Beg pardon, Rosie. I shall endeavour to be less distracting from now on.”

Rose mumbled something rude but incoherent and went back to her work. Which worked all very well for another ten or twenty minutes and then Louis yawned and stretched. Each long limb extending to their fullest, showing off the hard flat lines of his body. Rose’s head whipped around at the movement, then just as quickly her face returned to the work forms she was studying.

“Sorry. Just getting sleepy. It is warm in here. I’ll just...” Louis said.

 _oh that is unfair! That’s cheating_ Rose thought, but she looked anyway as the jumper came up and over Louis’ head. He wore a loose shirt underneath the jumper and just for a second it rose up along with the fleece. Rose saw glimpse of a flat stomach; a smooth rippling expanse marred by red strip of hair. Naturally Rose’s eyes followed the line of colour, leading to downwards. Louis’ jeans were old and hung low on his hip. Was he wearing anything underneath? Surely she’d could see a hint of… something at his waistband.

Louis’ head popped out from under the jumper and Rose’s eye snapped to meet his gaze. Not quickly enough, Rose felt her cheeks burn.

“Like what you see Rosie?” Louis said mildly. The hint of huskiness was surely just her imagination. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rose said, still staring. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Ah, okay then. This shirt is a little stuffy though, so you don’t mind if I..?”  
Louis reached up with his long delicate fingers, and plucked a button out of it’s hole at the top of the shirt, allowing the neck to open a little wide of the skin of his chest. 

Foolishly, Rose stuck to her guns.

“Do what you want. It’s all the same to me.”

“Not… distracting is it?” said Louis undoing another button.

“Why would you stripping be at all distracting?” Rose said glowering to conceal other feelings.

“Well-” Louis even smiled suggestively. “- I wasn’t going to go that far but if you insist.”

Two more buttons came through, and Rose groaned, the shirt was practically half off of him now, barely obstructing a her slight of a strong chest and one pale nipple surrounded by a halo of bright red hair. 

“God, Louis,” Rose moaned, she’d longed since turned to face him, leaning forward in his chair. “Take it off then.”

The shirt was gone so quickly Rose wasn’t entirely sure Louis hadn’t vanished it with a wand he’d hidden somewhere.

“One more button, Rosie,” Louis said huskily. The merriment had picked up an edge somewhere along the way. “Do you like what you see?”

“Undo it,” Rose said.

“I think you should say it, first,” Louis said.

Instead Rose got to her feet and took a couple of steps across the room from chair to bed. Her hand reached out towards Louis’ bare shoulder.

“But Rose, what about your work?” He said in apparent shock.

“I’ll do it later,” Rose replied, her face now inches from Louis’.

“Not if I do my job right,” Louis growled, a sound so unlike him it send a shiver down Rose’s spine. 

Louis’ hands darted out to Rose’s sides and pulled her close. Then he was kissing her, his mouth capturing hers urgently, as she pushed herself tight against him. They fell back, Rose moving to try and straddle Louis as he half sat up in her bed. 

She squirmed but with his arms firmly encasing her all she managed to was grind herself against the growing bulge in jeans, his hardness now pressing directly between her legs. One her hands gripped tightly on his shoulder, the other was tangled up in his silky smooth hair.

Rose’s heart was beating faster and she moaned, the sound muffled when Louis took the opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth, the tip of it toying against hers. His hands made their way up her back and onwards until Rose felt a tug on her bushy auburn hair, Louis had got large enough handfuls of it that the pressure was no painful but it was insistent and Rose’s mouth came free of his and her head leant back, exposing her neck.

Louis’ lips pressed down just beneath her jaw line and sucked against her throat, he moved down and did it again and a third time with just a hint of teeth, causing Rose to gasp.

His hands moved down tugged at the top of her knitted dress. It’s resisted but her tugged again, fastenings down the front gave way and the moderately wide neck expanded, the garment came nearly off her shoulder, exposing the tops of her breasts to Louis’ hungry mouth.

If only to prevent further damage, Rose’s hands scrabbled at the fastenings to her dress undoing it down to the waist. Rose’s breasts encased only in a thin bra spilled out. With difficulty Rose extracted her arms from the sleeves, the difficulty being Louis had immediately buried his face in her cleavage, murmuring happily to himself as he did so and the sensations of kissing and sucking the sensitive flesh was quite distracting. 

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and Louis pivotted them, rotating and pushing Rose on the bed, pulling the cups of her bra down to attack her breasts directly. Rose squealed as he gently bit down a nipple and moaned as his tongue swirled over it, alternating between roughness and smoothing gentleness as her knickers were getting wetter and wetter. 

Rose was lying on her back, panting when Louis sat up, kneeling between her spread legs. Her eyes ran down his lean body reaching his jeans. The fabric was stretched out tight, off to one side, the red tip of something was trying to escape the waistband.

Louis saw where she was looking and smirked.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Louis said waggling his finger. “You don’t get to see remember. Turn over.”

“What?”

“Turn over,” Louis repeated. “You’ve got a gorgeous bum, Rosey. I’ve got to see it, you’ll show me won’t you? Come on, turn over.”

Rose rolled over, coming up on to her hands and knees. There was a faint moan from behind her.

“Don’t be a tease Rosey, you know what. I mean.”

Rose felt a momentary confusion.

“Show me,” Louis repeated.

Her breathing ragged Rose reached behind her with one hand and lifted her skirt with one hand.

“Rosey.” Louis said hoarsely.

Rose lowered her face into the pillow and reached behind her with her hand, finding and pulling down the sodden fabric of knickers. She didn’t know she could feel more embarrassed or turned on but she felt wanton like she was holding herself wide open for Louis’ advances.

“Ç'est magnifique,” Louis intoned reverently.

Rose whimpering was muffled as Louis’ hands ran over her arse; fondling, squeezing, _separating_. True to his word, she hadn’t been allowed to see it, but Louis had got his cock out. One hand fell away from her bum, and a second later, Rose felt something hard, and tapered press against her entrance. It slipped about in her wetness, and Louis muttered a swear word, then he found the right angle and sank into her. His cock rubbing against her walls, deeplying.

The second stroke took him as deep as he could go, or so Rose thought until he bottomed out on the third stroke. Then he started fucking her in earnest, each stroke slapping against her bum, Rose thought she might bite right through the pillow or else swallow it as she screamed her delight into it.

He pounded into her roughly and urgently and Rose could just moan and take it, her face down position leaving her no other option. Until Louis’ fingers twined their way into her hair again, hoisting her up until she was half-kneeling, half standing, her arms went wide to brace herself and push back a little against his thrust.

“Yes, yes! Fuck,” Rose cried, her mouth now free.

“Parfaite,” Louis growled. “That’s so fucking parfaite.”

Louis abandoned his grip on her hair and wrapped his arms around her middle instead, his face falling to kiss her shoulder and the crook of his neck, while he murmurred an incoherent mismatch of languages to her.

Rose’s legs trembled, she was pulled back into Louis’ arms as he took her weight just before her arms would have failed her, she came, her mouth opening and closing in wordless, silent as ecstasy as she rode it and slid, limbs half-functioned down on her bed.

Minutes later when she looked at Louis again, he was smiling and laying back in her bed again, the same long elegant sprawl and crossed legs, even the book, the same perfect picture of relaxation, the only difference was now he was completely naked.

He saw her looking at her, his smile widened her bit and he gave a little shrug as if saying ‘well what did you expect?”

“Fine,” Rose muttered. “I like what I’m seeing. Happy now?”

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
